You Can't Cure My Tragedy
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: DSF Gazetto Reita x Ruki - Reita viens de se disputer avec son meilleur ami, et n'arrive pas a réfléchir a cause de la musique. Il va pour la baisser quand il découvre une horreur... Tragic End.


**Titre de la Fic: **You Can't Cure My Tragedy

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Pouwaa, vous trouverez bien xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Évidement Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

**Résumé : **Ruki est plus que déprimé. Il est la raison du foirage de son groupe, ses amis l'ont rejeter a cause de sa mauvaise humeur, et le seul en qui il tenait plus que tout lui a fait une scène sur « Mais pourquoi t'est comme ça! » Autant dire que c'est pas sa journée du tout.

**Note**: Alors je vous préviens de suite.. J'ai passer 3 JOURS! OUII 3 JOURS! rien que pour trouver la chanson qui irais bien avec la fic xD alors je vous pris de prendre votre pied.

Je vais aussi faire des explications... évidement les paroles « racontes » un peu les sentiments des deux jeunes gens, se plaçant d'un côté ou d'un autre. Alors en **« Gras »** c'est coté Ruki, et en _**« Gras Italique »**_ c'est côté Reita (pour les paroles XD)

Bien évidement les traductions sont pas présentes... Mais je vous renvois a la traductions de lacoccinelle qui est exactement bien.-

* * *

-

-

_Il claqua la porte violemment avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, et de poser la tête dans ses mains. Ces derniers temps il ne comprenais pas, il ne le comprenais plus. Pourquoi repoussait-il tout le monde? Pourquoi était-il comme ça? Pourquoi disait-il n'importe quoi, pourquoi le blessait-il lui? Il avais toujours été son meilleur amis, il avais toujours été celui avec qui il s'entendait... Alors pourquoi?... Il n'arrivais pas a réfléchir, il n'arrivais plus a rien.. Et puis sa musique qui hurlais depuis tout à l'heure l'empêchais de comprendre quoi que ce soit. A bien y réfléchir... Il n'y avais aucune raison a leur dispute... Il pouvais plus supporter la musique si fort, il devait faire quelques choses. Il se leva et sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel pour aller frapper a celle de son meilleur amis. Évidement, pas réponse, il tenta bêtement d'ouvrir, et oh miracle, cela marchais. Il entra entendant la musique qui tournait encore et encore._

**« Remember all the times that we used to play  
You were lost and I would save you  
I don't think those feeling will ever fade  
You born a part of me »**

_C'est pas que le blond n'aimais pas cette musique, mais elle était oppressante, et sombre... Sa le rassurais pas tellement, parce que d'habitude le petit Chanteur n'écoutais pas des chansons si triste et sombre. Il commença alors a faire le tours de sa chambre en cherchant Ruki du regard. DE toute façon hurler sa servait a rien alors a quoi bon...? Il avais l'impression que les paroles lui parlais... C'est débile non?... Parce que bon Ruki avais plus ou moins sauver sa vie avant, alors forcément, maintenant il devait croire que c'était a lui que sa parlais.. Mais c'était juste une chanson... Il se mit a soupirer de sa bêtise a croire que se fâcher avec lui sa le rendait un peu parano sur les bords.  
_

**« I was never good to hide anything **

**My thoughts break me **

**Do you understand what you means to me?**

**You are my faith »**

_Pendant qu'il cherchais le plus jeune il repensait a tout ses moments passé avec Kiki-Sama, tout ses moments où ils avaient rigoler ensemble, se foutant de la gueule des trois autres, ou simplement a cause de leur conneries a eux. Il avais un sourire au lèvre en y pensant... Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête... Où était le petit nabot? ... Autre question plus urgente... Où était la putain de chaîne de merde? Fallait baisser le son, il en pouvais plus. Il était a deux doigts de mourir les tympans crever... C'était peut être sa façon de le repousser?... Oui en le forçant a venir pour qu'il éteigne la chaîne... Bien Reita, logique Zéro... _**  
**

**  
« Won't you cure my tragedy  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
Don't take her smile away from me  
She's broken and I'm far away »**

_« She's Broken »? Tiens... de quoi elle peut bien parler cette chanson? Hein?.. Pourquoi She? C'est qui Elle? Naan, mais Ruki nous cache quelques choses? Il est amoureux peut être?... Tiens c'est une idée... Il finit par trouver la chaîne stéréo et la baissa. Maintenant trouvé le blond... Il se dit qu'il n'avais qu'a chercher où il devait pas... Donc la salle de bain. Il remarqua tout de suite que la porte était entre-ouverte. Il mis la mains sur la poignet, et ferma les yeux avant de dire_

**« Je te préviens, j'entre... Tant pis si t'est tout nuuuue »**

_Un peut d'humour sa fait toujours plaisir non?.. Surtout quand c'est un peu tendu... Il entra, et comme il n'eut pas réponse, il enleva sa mains de devant ses yeux, le noir laissant place a une scène atroce.. Mon dieu, la baignoire était remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre. Reita ne réfléchit pas deux seconde, et se rua vers la baignoire pour y sortir son amis de dans, et le poser par terre avec une infinie précaution. Il regarda son ami une fraction de seconde et vit alors les coupures sur ses bras...__Et cette musique qui passait encore et encore.. Cette musique qui le hantait.._

**  
« Won't you cure my tragedy  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
Then I hope that you can hear me scream  
Won't you cure my tragedy »**

_Il pris des serviettes qu'il serra autour des bras de son amis histoire d'arrêter plus ou moins l'hémorragie...Mon dieu, il comprenais pas pourquoi il avais fait ça... Il semblais mort.. Il respirait plus.. alors dans une lutte vaine, il composa le numéro de l'ambulance et commença la réanimation... En un autre contexte il aurais adorer lui faire du bouche a bouche... Mais là... C'était vraiment flippant. Il avais mal au ventre, si mal, il avait si peur qu'il meurt.. Il voulais pas le voir partir. Pas maintenant, il était pas encore prêt. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent tout en continuant d'insuffler la vie dans le corps inertement blanc, livide, et presque froid qu'il y avais sur le sol, dans ce corps qui autrefois appartenais a son amis. _

**_« When i sit and think of the days we shared  
And the nights you covered before me  
Every little thing that I ever did  
You would stand by me »_**

_Il paraît que quand on meurt on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux... C'est aussi vrais quand on essaye de sauver quelqu'un. Parce qu'on revoit toute sa vie, tout les moments qu'on a passer avec la personne ressurgir, on n'arrive plus a réfléchir, on a envie de pleurer, de se laisser aller, mais il pouvais pas, il devait le sauver quoi qu'il en coûte, il devait le ramener a la vie. C'était son ruki, et il était pas question qu'il crève comme ça!  
_

**  
_« Everytime you would cry it would take my wind  
My heart would break  
If I could be strong like you were for me  
You are my faith »_**

_Il y avais tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, tellement de choses. Il voulais le sauver parce qu'il lui devait bien ça... Tout les moments dures qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles, toute la force dont il avais fait preuve, la patience, l'écoute, et la générosité, tout ces qualités ne dépendait plus que d'un être quasiment mort. Il avais beau continuer, s'acharner a essayer de le réveiller, il ne voyais plus ce corps blanc, ce corps avait laisser place a tout les sentiments refoulées que le bassiste gardait depuis trop longtemps. Il avais toujours eut une confiance aveugle en lui, toujours cru que c'était lui l'homme raisonnable,... Mais maintenant.. Maintenant, il doutais d'avoir été un bon ami, sinon il aurais vu la souffrance de celui qu'il aimais plus que tout au monde. Il aurais put évité tout ça si il avais compris, si il lui avais dit ce qui n'allais pas. Mais non. Il n'avais rien vu, rien du tout, et maintenant, il essayait de sauver un mort... Ironie du sort ou simple acharnement thérapeutique?  
_

**« Won't you cure my tragedy  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
Don't take her smile away from me  
She's broken and I'm far away  
If you made the world a stage for me  
Then i hope that you could hear me scream  
Can you hear me scream  
Can you hear me scream »**

_Et là au moment même où Reita arrêta tout, où il ne faisaient que le regarder, soudain son ami allongé sur le sol reprit conscience, il l'entendait respirer, il le vit même ouvrir les yeux. Il fut tellement heureux qu'il le pris dans ses bras, posant la tête du petit Nabot Adorable sur ses genoux pour le regarder. Il lui dit_

**« Tu m'as fait peur...Ne refais plus jamais ça tu entend! ... Pourquoi tu l'as fait? Pourquoi? »**

_Le petit blond ne lui fit qu'un simple sourire, il était heureux de voir son blond bander près de lui, heureux qu'il pense a lui, qu'il s'inquiète, et même qu'il essaye de le sauver. Oui, ça on peut le dire, il était heureux. Il répondit doucement au bassiste_

**« Suis-je au paradis...? »**

_Le bassiste eut un sourire pour le petit blond, qui lui prit son téléphone pour le regarder un moment._

**« Prend une photo Rei-chan »**

**« .. Mais pourquoi? » **_qu'il lui dit choquée... Il voyait pas ce qu'il pouvais y avoir d'intéressant. Quel intêret de prendre en photo quelqu'un qui meurt? Reita lui il voyais pas non plus. Mais le petit chanteur avait l'air si sûr de lui qu'il le fit sans demander plus d'explication. Il regarda la photo, que Ruki était beau sur cette image... Il était si beau... Et semblais si fragile... Qu'a ce moment là Reita se rendit compte qu'il n'avais pas appeler l'ambulance. Il dit a Ruki_

**« Attend, j'appelle. Je te préviens t'as pas intérêt a partir, sinon je te ramène juste pour te botter le cul! »**

_Il ne lui répondit rien, il ne faisait que lui sourire bêtement... Aller savoir pourquoi. Il finit par appeler l'ambulance, et lui dire de se grouiller le cul, sous le regard bien veillant de celui qui était en train de mourir comme un gros con qu'il était. Et la chanson tournais encore et encore, comme une prédiction... Une sentence qui allait tomber sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Il pensait avoir sauver un condamné a mort, il pensait avoir sauver Ruki de la sentence Divine... Reita seul contre Dieu?... C'était un combat perdu d'avance... et pourtant il y avais cru... Il y croyais dure comme fer._**  
**

**  
« Won't you cure my tragedy  
Won't you cure my tragedy  
Don't take her smile away from me  
She's broken and I'm far away  
If you made the world a stage for me »**

_Le blond bander tenais fermement les bras du petit chanteur pour éviter qu'il se vide de son sang. Quant au petit chanteur il le regardait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Mais Reita ne comprenais pas pourquoi il souriait comme ça... C'était pas logique. Il était sur le point de mourir et il souriait... Faut m'expliquer qu'il pensait Reita, Mais il aimais tellement son sourire. Alors il lui demanda en le fixant bizarrement.  
_

**« Pourquoi tu me fixe en souriant? Tu trouve sa drôle d'avoir faillit mourir ou quoi? »**

_Le petit blondinet souriait toujours se laissant presque insulter par l'homme qu'il aimais le plus au monde, l'homme qui pensait lui avoir sauver la vie... _

_**  
**_**« I can't take this anymore  
I can't feel this anymore »**

_Il lui dit simplement._

**« C'est a cause de toi que j'ai fait ça. Tu est trop aveugle... Tu a pas remarquer que depuis que tu sort avec Aoi que je sombre... J'ai perdu mon groupe.. mes amis... Pour toi. Je t'ai même perdu parce que.. Tu est trop con. »**

_Cela ne sonnais pas comme un reproche... Mais comme une résignation. Et pourquoi il parlais au passé? C'était quoi ce plan...? En plus il devenais de plus en plus livide. Il avais pas remarquer ça au début... Mais il était presque aussi blanc que le carrelage. Reita le fixa un instant et lui dit_

**« Je t'aime Ruki! Je veux pas que tu meurt, tu m'entend! Il faut te battre! J'ai besoin de toi. Y'a que toi que j'aime, je t'en priiis lutte, je t'en pris fait ça pour ... »**_ Reita avait les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux pour s'écraser sur le corps du chanteur quelques centimètres plus bas. Il baissa la tête et finit sa phrase._**. « ..moi... »**

_Le petit chanteur lui fit un autre petit sourire et répondit sur le même ton résigner et las_

**« Trop tard. Toujours trop tard... » **_Ruki ferma les yeux et eut un beau sourire encore une fois, avant d'ajouter dans son délire.. _**« Je sent que se seras plus très long... »**

Reita ne savait pas quoi ajouter, alors il le regarda silencieusement, en pleurant. L'homme qu'il aimais allait mourir comme ça? Alors qu'il avais tout fait pour le sauver? Il allais lui être arraché simplement parce qu'il est toujours arrivé trop tard? Qu'il comprend toujours trop tard les choses? C'était injuste! Si Ruki avait sût que c'était trop tard qu'il allais venir, pourquoi, pourquoi il n'avais pas attend un peut? Hein. Pourquoi il lui avais pas donner un peu plus de temps?.. Reita lui dit d'une voix briser.

**«Tu aurais du me donner du temps.. Tu aurais du m'attendre...****»**

_**  
« Won't you take and give his pain to me  
Cause my whole life I've made mistakes »**_

_Les yeux du bassiste inondèrent le corps du petit chanteur en dessous, ses larmes se faisaient de plus en plus abondante. Il regardait celui qui aurais pu être son amant fermer doucement les yeux, alors il profita de ce dernier moment pour l'embrasser, une fois, la seule et unique fois, avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Comment décrire ce baiser... C'est impossible, c'était si désespérer, si remplie d'amour, de tendresse, avec un goût amer de mort imminente qui le rendait si passionnément désespérer. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que dans un dernier souffle le petit chanteur lui dit les derniers mots, qui lui étaient adresser « Je t'aime ». Le bassiste le regarda un moment avant de réalisé que c'était finit, qu'il était mort pour de bon. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond, ses mains étaient désarticulées. Reita ferma doucement les yeux de son amant officieux, et tourna son regard vers le tout puissant là haut et se mit a hurler de douleur..._

_**« Can you hear me scream  
Can you hear me scream » **_

-

-

* * *

-

J'espère que vous avez apprécier... Moi j'adore xD. Et oui, un peu... Sadique sur les bords, mais que voulez vous, c'est ma vie, mon choix, et surtout, j'adore xD


End file.
